


A lioness, a dragon and a rose

by Bluefrost1800



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Multi-flame Tsuna, Original Character(s), Swearing, Transgender Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: Tsuna has always had these strange dreams that predict the future, since she was 5. That's when she met a white rose and a nightmarish black dragon. She met her best friend Chrome when she was 9 and became the sky arcobaleno. Then went to study in Freewolf Institute with Chrome for four years before returning. Many things happen in the span of those four years and a few weeks in their new school year appears a certain Sun arcobaleno who plans to make the brunette a mafia boss.





	A lioness, a dragon and a rose

It all started when she was five. Sawada Tsunahime was having a strange dream; in it she was walking in a forest, following a trail of white flower petals until she reached the end of the trail where a teen with white hair sat on the ground with his back to her, shaking, and surrounded by white roses. She opened her mouth to speak but that's when she woke up. She could still remember her dream unlike the other ones but dismissed it. The same dream appeared over and over again for a whole week before she finally decided to tell her mother one morning after dreaming it once more.

"That's probably what will happen in the future, Tsu-chan!"her mother, Nana, said. Nana had long chocolate brown hair and big doe-like brown eyes. Tsuna took after her mother, though her hair was caramel coloured, short and spiky but still soft and her eyes were honey-brown. "What do you say we go to the park? It's such a sunny day."she nodded and ate her breakfast.

They went to the park where there was also a playground. Nana sat down at a bench and Tsunahime went to the swings that were less occupied. Nana soon went to get some ice-cream and left Tsuna on her own. She was gently swinging when something caught her eye. She got off the swings and went to the bushes where she saw a white rose petal. Looking up she saw a trail of them leading to the more forest area. The brunette followed them like in her dream until she reached the end and just like in her dream there sat the white haired teen, shaking, and she could hear tiny sobs from him but there weren't any white roses around him.

"...Um, h-hello."she stuttered. The teen whipped his head so fast the she was worried that he could get a whiplash. His pale green eyes were red and wide open and his cheeks were wet from all of the tears. Tsuna started to fidget when he continued to stare at her. "What's your name? M-my name is-"

"Don't tell me your name."he told her in a hoarse voice and with an accent.

"O-oh, ok."she looked down. A moment passed in silence before she spoke again. "Why are you sad?"she looked him in the eyes. He seemed genuinely confused by what she said and touched his cheek with his hand which was covered in a red substance that mixed with the tears still on his face, leaving his cheek red. He was surprised when he felt them wet. "I hadn't noticed."he quietly murmured. He stood up and she could see that the front of his shirt was red, a stark contrast to his otherwise pure white shirt, and he had a deep cut on his chest.

"You're hurt!"the 5-year-old exclaimed and rushed to him, making him flinch. "We have to take care of that!"she reached to touch the wound but her hand was grabbed by his red one, painting her's also red. "I'm ok, it will heal."he said in a monotonous voice.

She shook her head. "We can't just leave it like that, it will get infected!"she said with a determined look. The teen stared at her for a while before smiling softly. He crouched down and met her eyes. "I like you."he said gently, looking to the side he extended his hand. She looked at his hand saw how a single white rose started to grow from the ground. The teen picked it and handed it to her. "I can't tell you my name and you also can't tell me yours but,"she looked up at him and he smiled. "I have a friend who calls me Rose. I wouldn't mind if you called me that too and I'll call you Lioness since you remind me of one."she grinned and nodded. "You better get going Lioness, your mother is looking for you."he stood up and turned to leave.

"Will we meet again?"he froze and looked over his shoulder at her. They watched each other for a few seconds before he smiled again. "We will."he left.

Tsunahime grinned and went to her mother who was looking around for her, holding two ice-creams. "Mama!"she exclaimed and Nana turned towards her smiling. "Where have you been Tsu-chan? And why is your hand red?"she handed her a vanilla ice-cream.

"You were right! I met the boy from my dreams and he gave me this!"she held out the white rose and Nana gasped. "What a beautiful rose! I'm so happy Tsu-chan, you made a friend! What's the boy's name?"Tsuna frowned, which was more of a pout that Nana found very cute. "He couldn't say his real name so he told me to call him Rose and he called me Lioness."Nana giggled at that. "You seem to have found an interesting friend Tsu-chan. How about we go home and you tell me more about Rose-kun?"she nodded and the two Sawada women went home.

Later, when Tsunahime fell asleep she didn't dream about Rose.

* * *

The second time it happened was a few months after she met Rose. She dreamt of walking in a forest just like the first time but this time it was during the night. The forest noises sounded strange and creepy to the nearly six year old. But despite all of the sounds of the forest she could hear something that made her shiver in the night: crying. It echoed around the forest and she wanted to leave but no matter how much distance she put between her and the thing that was weeping it continued to sound the same. She tried walking towards the source of the crying and it sounded nearer. The girl was completely scared by the time she found the thing that was crying. It was a boy that just like Rose had his back turned to her. Thanks to the moon she was able to see him sitting on a large rock and in front of him laid a giant black dragon. She opened her mouth and woke up. The dream repeated itself for a whole week again before telling her mother.

"Hmm, it could be just like with Rose-kun but I'm not letting you walk in the forest at night Tsu-chan, it's dangerous!"said her mother. Tsuna nodded but she didn't stop thinking about the boy that whole day. When her mother was asleep she snuck out of the house and made her way to the park. It was a lot scarier than in her dream but she came through it. Soon she heard crying and followed it despite wanting to run back home. Tsuna saw the boy from her dream sitting on a boulder and crying but there wasn't any dragon in front of him.

"H-hello."she hated the way her voice echoed around the quiet forest.

"G-go a-away!"the boy sobbed without looking at her, his japanese not very good. She frowned, he was different from Rose. "What's wrong?"she walked towards him.

"Stay away!"he screeched, glaring at her, making her stop mid-step. She noticed how he wasn't wearing a shirt in this chilly weather and frowned. "J-j-just go away."he sobbed. As the sky cleared from the clouds and the moon shone she saw two deep wounds on his back right on the shoulder blades and dark red, nearly black, blood running down his back. "You're hurt!"she ran up to him and tried to touch him but he flinched away and cried harder. She frowned. "Why don't you get down from there and get that treated?"she asked gently as to not spook him.

The boy shook his head. "I ca-an't."he sobbed. "Why?"she asked. "Be-because I-I die."he hiccuped. "Who told you that? You'll die if we let that wound untreated!"she was confused. "Nooo. My d-dad said that I die if I t-touch the ground."he sobbed. "Where's your dad?"he looked down at her and she could see his dark blue eyes that were red like Rose's when she first met him. His bottom lip quivered and pointed in front of him. She walked around the boulder as to see at what he was pointing and stopped dead in her tracks. There, before them laid a man on his back that looked a lot like the boy but had black scales covering his arms and sides with curved black horns growing from his forehead and a pair of dark blue, almost black reptilian wings coming from his back. One of his arms laid over his chest while the other was extended towards the boy, his bright blue eyes dull and hollow, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"W-what h-h-happened to h-him?"she asked the crying boy. "H-he to-touch the ground!"he wailed. They stood like that for a few minutes, the boy crying his eyes out and tears silently falling from Tsunahime's eyes. They were startled when they heard a snap of a twig.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"a gruff voice sounded.

"Don't you know that little kids like you should be in bed?"asked another voice. The two kids turned around and saw how two older men walk out of the trees.

"Go away."the boy said again and the men just laughed. "Are you ordering us, brat?"asked the first man taking a step forward. "It think we should teach these kids a lesson about respecting their elders, Hibiki."the second man also took a step. "I think you're right, Akio."the men laughed cruelly as they neared them. Tsunahime was shaking, she should've listened to her mother when she said that it was dangerous at night.

"Go away!"yelled the boy but they didn't stop, they were barely a foot away. "I said GO AWAY!"he breathed inky black fire at them. The men screamed as the fire consumed them and Tsuna could only watch in horror as they burned. Soon the men were nothing but coal and smelled like burned flesh which made her gag. "Go home."the boy said. She looked at him. "...I will."she turned to leave before remembering something. "What's your name?"the boy remained silent. "...We don't have to call each other by our real names. You can call me Lioness."he didn't say anything which made her sad. "Ok, good night."she left.

As she was making her way home she suddenly couldn't feel the ground and could see the tops of the trees. "HIIII!"she screamed and started struggling. "Don't move or I drop you!"said a voice over her. She looked up and gasped. "You!"the boy smiled at her. He also had scales here and there, two small horns growing from his forehead and reptilian wings coming from his back that he was using to fly, his also were dark blue like his father's. "I can not just let you walk home alone when dangerous men walking around."she smiled at that. "Thank you."he laughed. He flew her home and stayed a bit longer, making sure to keep flapping his wings as to not touch the ground. "We'll meet again, right?"she asked and he nodded. "I promise. Goodnight, Lioness. Oh, and you can call me Dragon."he flew away. "Goodnight, Dragon."she called after him before walking inside.

When she fell asleep she didn't dream about Dragon.

* * *

The third time it happened was in the spring. She dreamt of a blonde, tan man coming to their house and her mother hugging him happily and kissing him; she personally found it icky. The man then picked her up and threw her in the air before catching her, he seemed awkward when catching her but continued to throw her. On the third throw he dropped her and to save her he grabbed her leg before letting go as she felt like he would rip it off; she actually felt the pain! Her eyes watered from the pain and she woke up crying.

"What's wrong Tsu-chan?"asked Nana when Tsunahime came down crying and hugging her mom. "I had another dream."the 6-year-old said against her leg. "What was it about?"Nana asked gently. "A blonde m-man came here and hugged and kissed you, you were very happy."her mother smiled and walked out of the room before coming back with a picture frame. "Is this the man, Tsu-chan?"on the picture were her mother holding a baby and the man. She nodded and her mother grinned widely. "That's your papa Tsu-chan!"Tsuna tilted her head to the side in confusion and Nana gushed at how cute her Tsu-chan was. That was her papa? She knew 'papa' meant father but she had never meet him. She paled at the thought of him throwing her and then dropping her. Her mother was talking about how she was going to cook all of his favourites but she wasn't listening.

On the second night she dreaded going to sleep as the dream would repeat itself and she would hurt. She tried to not fall asleep but alas, sleep overcame her. She was in the front yard playing with a ball and was thankful for that before hearing a growl. Tsuna turned around and saw the angry chihuahua from a few houses down walking in from the opened gate. Before she knew it there was orange fire in her hands and the dog was running scared but the fire didn't burn her, it was just a calming warmth. She heard the blonde man coming to her and she was met with the warm gaze of an old man who she hadn't seen before. He held up his finger, which also had an orange flame at the tip, and lightly poked her forehead. The scenery changed again and this time she was in her bedroom, laying in the bed but something was wrong. She felt...empty and cold. Empty like someone stole what made her her and left her just an empty shell. And cold like someone took the fire that kept her warm inside. She started to cry and that's when she woke up, tears sliding down her cheeks.

The two dreams repeated themselves a few times before finally the blonde man came. Her mother hugged him and he kissed back while she hid behind a wall. "Tsu-chan come see your papa!"called her mother. She didn't move so her mother came to her and pushed her towards the man. He grinned and lifted her off the ground before throwing her; and just like in her dream he dropped her and grabbed her led to which she cried out in pain before letting go. She limped away as her mother scolded him. Tsuna looked back and saw the old man from her second dream behind her 'papa' smiling at her.

She was able to avoid the men for most of the day and refused to go out in the yard in fear of the second dream happening. Everything was going well until the blond man gave her a ball (the same from her dream) to play with and since Nana didn't allow her to play with balls inside she walked outside with the ball and lightly bounced it. She was barely a minute out before the stupid dog appeared growing at her. She was frightened and her hands started burning with orange flames. The dog ran away and her 'papa' and the old man ran up to her. Tsuna tried to escape but the blonde grabbed her.

"It's for your own good."the old man said and she wanted to cry, it wasn't for her own good, she was going to be miserable. He poked her forehead and everything went black. The next time she woke up she felt empty and cold with the two men gone.

* * *

Over the years she became known as 'Dame-Tsuna' but her dreams of the future still continued, to which she was thankful. She was bad academically and was bullied by both students and teachers but there was some light in her life; she was an amazing artist. She found out about her talent when she was eight in art class. The whole class was amazed by her skills in drawing and painting but it wasn't enough to stop the bullying. When she fell asleep after a particularly rough day of bullying she dreamt of being in her room but with two boys that looked oddly familiar. Ah, it was Rose and Dragon but they were older and looked a little different. Rose's hair was longer (past his shoulders now) with green streaks in it and Dragon's dark blue eyes were slitted like a cat's. They were holding a small box towards her with gentle smiles. "Take it."they said softly in unison and she woke up feeling happy.

"I dreamt about Rose and Dragon!"was the first thing she said to her mother with a smile.

"That's great, Tsu-chan!"her mother said. "Maybe you'll see them on your birthday next week!"Tsuna had almost forgotten that she was turning nine next week and her grin widened at the thought. "Better hurry Tsu-chan or you'll be late for school."Nana looked at the wall clock and Tsunahime jumped. She grabbed her school bag and tripped on thin air, nearly hitting her head in the wall before putting on her shoes and running out the door with a 'bye mama'. She was luckily able to reach the school before the bell rang and sat down on her desk. The bell rang and her school day began like usual with the teachers belittling her and her classmates bullying her but she didn't pay them any mind as she was too excited to meet her only friends soon. When she got back home she tried to do her homework but couldn't understand it so she gave up and went to have dinner.

When she finished her meal Tsunahime went back to her room which had the light off and as it was already dark outside so she couldn't see. This puzzled her as she clearly remembered leaving the light on. Just as she was about to turn the light on she saw movement in the shadows in the corner of her room. Looking at the corner she was met with dark blue slitted eyes that glowed in the night. She screamed when the thing pounced on her, making them both fall on the floor. "Lioness!"the thing said. She immediately recognised the voice and remembered her dream, specifically who had slitted eyes. "Dragon?!"she sat up and looked at her friend who was hugging her middle and smiling a toothy grin. 

"It's good to see you again, Lioness."the light was turned on and she was met met with a smiling Rose. She grinned at him. "Hello Rose."

Dragon shifted before sitting up with a frown. "You feel different."Rose also frowned at what he said and walked closer to her. He crouched and looked her up and down. "You **do** feel different, Lioness."he cupped his chin in thought. She tilted her head in confusion. "Like something is missing."said Dragon, scrunching up his nose. She pondered on that before remembering what happened when she was six with her father and the old man. "I think I know what happened."they stayed silent, urging her to continue. "I was six at the time when my 'papa' and an old man visited us. I was playing in the yard when a dog came growing at me. I was afraid and suddenly there was orange fire in my hands."she held up her hands and looked at them. "The old man also had an orange flame on the tip of his finger and poked my forehead. Everything went black and when I woke up I was in my room and feeling...empty and cold."they boys glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"I think I know how we can help you Lioness."said Rose, his eyes were narrowed and serious. "It will take us a few days, a week at most but you won't feel empty nor cold again. But..."he trailed off for a second in thought. "Your life will shorten."he looked at her in regret. She thought about it, how for her to feel herself again she will die sooner but...didn't find herself minding that so much. She looked at them and they were surprised to see her smiling softly. "I wouldn't mind so much if it means feeling warm and myself again."they nodded at her before changing the subject. "So, anything new?"asked Rose. They spend the next few hours talking about her life, where Dragon has been over the world and what Rosse has been doing. Around midnight they said their goodbyes and as Tsunahime fell asleep with a smile she had another dream about the future.

* * *

She was walking home from school, this much she could tell as she wore her uniform but she wasn't using her usual route which alarmed her. She continued to walk the deserted street completely silent, looking around for anything that could tell her why she was dreaming. That's when she saw a tabby cat crossing the street, not noticing the truck that was headed it's way. She tried to run, to save it, but her feet were rooted to the ground; that hasn't happened before, a part of her mussed. The truck came closer and a girl with purple hair wearing a white dress jumped to save the cat but froze when she saw the vehicle only meters away from hitting her. Tsunahime tried running and this time she could. She ran to the girl and collided with her, effectively moving them away from the truck. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of violet eyes. Next thing she knew her alarm clock was ringing.

The next few days Tsunahime grew more and more excited for her birthday and for a chance to see her friends again soon enough. Though she also kept an eye out for the girl from her repeated dream so she walked home through the route from her dreams. On the morning of her birthday she woke up bright and early, got (tripped) out of  bed and got ready for school. "Happy Birthday Tsu-chan!"her mother said when she entered the kitchen. "My little girl is growing up so fast!"she cooed, making Tsunahime blush in embarrassment. "Thanks mama."she ate her breakfast and ran out of the house. As she was walking she heard someone yell 'EXTREME' and turned to look. A boy with white hair and tan skin wearing a grey tracksuit was running towards her. "Good morning!"he yelled as he passed her. "Ah, g-good morning!"she said but didn't think that the boy heard her. When she arrived at the school there were still a few minutes left before class began so she took out her notebook and textbook, getting ready for the class.

Soon the school day began; she had her math test returned (she failed, unsurprisingly), got bullied, tripped a few times, got belittled by her teachers and daydreamed during class. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of school and she was the first one out the door. During her walk home she slowed down when she saw the familiar houses from her dream and prepared herself for what was to come. Like clockwork the tabby cat was crossing the street as the truck came. The girl appeared and grabbed the cat but froze which was her cue to slam herself into the girl and away from the truck. The tires of the truck screeched and the driver swore but continued on driving as the two girls laid on the sidewalk. She opened her eyes and was met with those familiar, yet unfamiliar, violet eyes.

"Are you ok?!"were her first words and the girl flinched at the volume. Tsunahime repeated the question but quieter as to not startle her again. "I'm ok, thank you for saving me."she said, her voice small and gentle. Tsuna smiled. "It's no problem the driver should have seen you anyway."she noticed the girl's scraped hands and knees from their fall. "We should get those wounds treated. Where do you live?"she got up but still noticed how the girl tensed when asked about her home. "Or you could come to my house?."she held out her hand and the girl hesitantly grabbed it.

They went to the brunette's home and she announced her arrival. "Welcome home, Tsu-chan! Ara, who's your friend?"he mother asked, noticing the girl hiding behind her daughter. Realising she hadn't introduced herself Tsunahime blushed in embarrassment. "We didn't even introduce ourselves!"turning to the girl she said. "My name is Sawada Tsunahime but you can call me Tsuna."

"My name is Kanemaru Nagi."Nagi seemed amused.

"I bumped into Nagi before and she got hurt."she skipped the part about nearly being run over by a truck knowing her mother would be more worried. "I'll get the first aid then."Nana turned to leave before remembering something. "Oh, and Tsu-chan. Your friends were waiting for you, they're in the kitchen."

The young Sawada was puzzled at that but she quickly realised who her mother was talking about. Taking off her shoes clumsily, she ran into the kitchen and cried out. "Rose! Dragon!"the two were sitting at the table drinking tea when the girl came in. They too greeted her enthusiastically. "You're back earlier than I thought."she said.

"I told you that it would take us a week max, plus we couldn't possibly miss your birthday, Lioness."said Rose, his eyes moved to Nagi. "And who might this young lady be?"

"Ah! This is Nagi, I accidentally bumped into her and she got injured."his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that's what happened? Because I heard how a truck driver nearly ran over two girls before."Tsunahime gulped and Nagi hid behind her but the white haired teen only huffed a laugh. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Nana came into the kitchen holding the kit and set it on the table. "Now let's look at those wounds, Nagi-chan."said the mother. Nagi sat down on a chair and held out her hands as Nana got to work. "There, all done."Nana closed the kit and set it aside. "Would you like to stay for dinner, dear. Although we will have to call your parent as to tell them where you are, they must be very worried."

The young girl rapidly shook her head. "They're not in town."she said.

"Oh? Are you staying with someone then?"asked the mother and when she got a shake of the head as an answer she frowned. "Then who's looking after you?"

"Um, I can take care of myself. My parents are very busy and leave me alone often."she suddenly found the floor very interesting. The Sawada matriarch quietly fumed at the negligence the unknown parents were showing, no wonder the girl was so skinny, she must have not been left enough food. "Well then, you are certainly staying for dinner and the night Nagi-chan."she said with finality and stood up as to start dinner. "Tsu-chan, why don't you show Nagi-chan your room since the boys will be sleeping in the spare one."

"Ok Mama. This way Nagi-chan."she lead the way to the second floor and to her room. "We can sleep together if you want; my bed is big enough for two."Nagi nodded and Tsuna smiled. "Would you like to play, I have a lot of toys?"

"Can I join too?"asked Dragon from the door. "Mmhh, yes you can."smiled brightly the brunette. They played until they were called for dinner; they were having home-made hamburgers, Tsuna's favourite. They all ate happily however they noticed how Nagi only ate half of her's. "Are you not hungry Nagi-chan?"asked worriedly Nana.

"I'm already full Sawada-san."said the quiet girl and Nana pouted. "Call me 'Mama'. But I hope you have room for cake."her daughter instantly perked up at the mention of dessert. After they were done Rose brought a cake that was decorated to look like the head of a lion which made the birthday girl giggle. They sang happy birthday and she blew the candles, not forgetting to make a wish. Nana cut the cake and gave everyone a piece (Nagi got a smaller one as to not to upset her stomach and she smiled at the thoughtfulness). After everyone was fed the girls took a bath together and got ready for bed, with the now 9-year-old giving her new friend one of her pajamas.

A few minutes before midnight there was a knock on her door, she sat up groggily and her bedmate shifted before also sitting up. "Tsuna? Are you awake?"whispered Rose from the other side of the door. "Yes, come in."she whispered back and the door quietly opened. In came the teen and the boy carrying a box as she got off the bed. "We can't forget about your present now, can we."they held out the box and said in unison. "Take it."

She took it and opened it. Inside was an orange pacifier attached to a light purple ribbon. "Is this..."she didn't know how to finish, her eyes were wide. Rose nodded somberly. "This will unseal your flames and you will feel yourself again, in exchange you will die earlier than intended."she touched the pacifier lightly and it glowed. Taking it out of the box Dragon got behind her as to tie it. She smiled when everything went black and she lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke up the next morning around ten feeling alive and upon seeing the pacifier laying on her chest she beamed. Going down for breakfast (she didn't trip even once!) she was met with everyone already being there. "Good morning!"she greeted cheerfully and sat down. Nana smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes. "Morning, Tsu-chan. We were just having a discussion with Rose and Dragon about..."she frowned.

"About how you're the new Sky arcobaleno and how your dad is with the mafia."said plainly Dragon and Rose elbowed him with a glare. "Also about what we are going to do now."the teen added. "The best course of action would be to send you to study at Freewolf Institute for a few years before returning."

She noticed the pamphlet on the table and grabbed it. It was in various shades of blue and green, each colour mixing in with the next to create a new one. On the outside there was a photo of a white wolf with silver eyes, its coat slowly turning blue inside a silver laurel wreath, over it on a silver ribbon was the name of the school in cursive black letters. Opening it she was expecting there to be photos of the students and a description of the institute, and she was right but it was different from normal. On one side of the brochure there were photos of children, around her age, holding weapons and fighting, photos of older kids bloody and holding the corpses of people, under each one there was a description. On the other side there were pictures of the same kids in classrooms studying or hanging out with friends and some pictures of parties where everyone was having fun. She looked sickly at the bloody pictures and wondered why they were there.

"This is a place where they teach you how to fight and use weapons and/or your powers but they also teach academic material."explained Ross. "There they'll help you control your sky flames."she thought about going before realizing something she forgot.

"Sky flames?"she asked.

"The flames you used to scare away that dog three years ago."said Dragon and she nodded.

"What do you say, Tsu-chan?"asked her mother. Tsunahime was silent for a while before finally nodding. "I want to go there but,"she looked at Nagi. "I want Nagi to come with me."

Saying that Nagi was surprised would be an understatement. "Are you sure Tsuna?"the brunette nodded and she smiled. "Ok, but... I would like to change my name. If I'm going to have a new life then I'm going to need a new name."

Rose smiled and nodded. "It will be no problem. There the nickname becomes your name and you won't be the only one with a changed name. Names are very powerful, you know."

Tsuna turned to her mother. "Will you be ok Mama?"Nana smiled at her daughter's worry. "Don't worry, Tsu-chan. If it means that you'll be happy and not bullied then I'm okay with you going away. But I would like for you to call me sometimes or write, okay?"

"Mmhh. I promise to call you often."she promised and Nana smiled.

"Then you should start packing."said Ross. "We already booked the plane tickets for tomorrow morning at 5."the girls nodded.

"We should get Nag-ah!"Nana turned to the purple haired girl. "How would you like to be called?"

The girl thought about it before nodding as if agreeing with herself. "Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."

"Well then, we should get you some clothes Chrome-chan. Would you like new ones or the ones from your **old** home? Do you have anything precious there that we should get before you leave?"

"New ones, please, and no. My parent didn't allow me to have anything like that."nodding Nana grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Then we should go shopping for clothes and food. I'm going to make a feast tonight."

* * *

They were at the airport at 4:45am saying their goodbyes to the Sawada matriarch. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with you until you get home?"asked Rose worriedly. Nana shook her head at that. "I'll be okay Rose-kun, I'll call a cab."she turned to the girls, tears welling up in her eyes. "Call me if you need anything, got that Tsu-chan, Chrome-chan?"she hugged them tightly and they hugged back.

"Mmhh, we will Sawada-san."said Chrome and Nana laughed. "I told you to call me 'Mama' Chrome-chan."

"Ok, mama."she corrected. 

"We gotta go."said Dragon. "Thank you for your hospitality Nana-san."

Nana released the girls and hugged the boys before they left to catch their plane. She watched as they boarded it and waved at them as it took off. Only after it became a dot in the distance did she leave only to return to her now empty home with tears in her eyes.


End file.
